mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff
If you post to my talk page, I will respond here. If I post to your talk page, please respond to me there. I'm sorry about the way i acted too, i've seen the proof and its now obvious it was Seth Tomasino who vandalized your page and i'll talk to him about it, i'm kind of shocked it was him though he was so polite and didn't seem like a vandal at all but i've seen the proof now. It would be weird it Old West and Seth Tomasino were the same person though, they had a lot of conversations with each other but i'll wait for it to be checked before i say anything, please tell me when you find out and please accept my apology and tell dan that i'm sorry too. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply thanks for filling me in I hope this gets soughed out soon --Owen1983 15:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i wasn't really sure about blocking him but after his brother excuse was found to be an obvious lie he has refused to tell me who set him up, so its obvious he did it, he then proceededto call all of us, you, dan, me and my admins assholes. He obviously doesn't know how to behave on wikis so i think maybe requesting a global block would be a good idea. Tell me how to request a check user thing and i'll do it. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 09:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, it's the only email account I use anyways. Dan the Man 1983 07:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you please send me the email. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) My email adress is thetom1994@hotmail.co.uk [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) seth I just heard that you had a reply from wikia support confirming that seth and old west are the same person IMO he broke rules here as well abusing multible acounts and dishonesty thats enough for a perma-ban --Owen1983 19:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) thams email hamster081@gmail.com --Owen1983 20:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sent. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Kingofawosmeness777 First of all I read his messages and you had good reason to block him but this matter belongs in your wiki how ether if he his causing problems for you here tell me and I will deal with him. --Owen1983 22:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Inbred Yea, go ahead and say I'm wrong. Yea sure I've been playing the Preppy card for a while but I'll tell you this, it's better than playing the I'm so cool and important with my big bad wiki and can do whatever I want to anyone. Well go fuck yourself, everything you do is completely wrong and you just bully people online because your just some pathetic waste of skin. I've personally blocked you from every wiki I've created and wish you would just stop being such a stupid son of a bitch. Oh, and by the way I didn't accidentally say I was in Middle School, I was talking about if she went a while back because I knew someone from when I went there with that name. You don't believe me? Here's the link: http://www.ba.k12.ok.us/schools/cms/default.html I went there for the 02-03 year. I go to UBC in Vancouver, ever heard of it? I can't believe you, you and your fucking Bully Wiki is a piece of trash, now yea, I was lying about being so rich and arrogant, but there's no way you can prove any of these other "accusations" about me. You could be a kid in middle school for all I know. Now I'll make a deal, I'll stop talking to you and Dan the Scumbag if you leave me alone. I would rather eat more broken glass than have to put up with you shitheads ever again. It's done. Bitch. --Kingofawosmeness777 22:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I blocked him so hopefully you won't hear from him again. Tom Talk 15:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) thankyou I am pleased and about the disturbance I am glad its over.--Owen1983 19:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC)